


Hungry Like The Wolf

by SebastianAD



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cunilingus, F/M, M/F, PWP, Red carpet sex, almost exposed sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Tom shows up at the red carpet and only has eyes for you.





	Hungry Like The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Duran Duran  
> Artwork by JennPhoenix

You had arrived an hour early clutching your backstage pass. You had picked your spot very carefully. Almost inside and away from the actual carpet. You could see everything and everyone but you were almost invisible. The barrier was right next to you. It was perfect.  
The women crowding the ropes were a fluctuating roar in the background. They were chatting and taking photos, excitedly waiting for him to arrive. Naïvely thinking they had a chance with him. You smiled, once you were one of them. Now they were waiting to have a glimpse of him, and you were waiting to have him.  
The noise hiked up and became almost hysterical. You smiled as his car pulled around. He gracefully unfolded himself and stood straightening his tuxedo. He scanned the crowd and slowly started walking. He smiled, he waved, and he flirted with everyone who caught his eye. He signed things and chatted with many women but he was always looking around. Keeping a sharp eye out. Looking for you.  
He paused midway, adjusted his jacket and left his bow tie crooked. Only pre-tied bow ties were straight. It had taken him several tries and a lot of cursing but his tie was as perfect as the rest of his outfit. He smiled at the camera, feet wide apart and eyes alert. He gave them his best looks and covertly scanned the crowd. His directions had been specific. You were supposed to wear the dark blue dress and stand in the center. He scanned the eager crowd again and stroked his stubble. He gave the camera and crowd a winning smile and a cocky wave. He turned to walk inside and finally found you. He smiled, the first real Tom smile of the night and purposely strode towards you.  
You smiled, licked your lips, and went behind the curtain. You knew that predatory strut. You were wearing the dress he had picked out but you were not where you were supposed to be. You couldn’t wait to see his response. Sometimes he could be egged on into giving you a spanking. And he didn’t keep you waiting.   
The crowd got louder as he walked away but he only had eyes for you. He strutted straight up to you and gripped your upper arm. You were marched further back into the shadows and swung around until you were staring at his perfect black buttons. Chuckling he tipped your head back by a gentle hand in your hair and kissed you. Deep and hard. Then he lifted you up and placed you on the edge of a small table. Running his stubble down your neck he moaned with you and gently kissed your throat.  
“So tasty. So lovely. So naughty. Front row center. Did you forget?”  
“No Tom, but…”  
“Not another word. You don’t want them to see you? That crowd right behind us? The ones still calling for me? They can’t see you but can they hear you. They call for me, but you don’t. You make me chase you down. You make me beg for you. You make me crazy. So tonight, I’m going to make you crazy. You don’t want to be seen? You don’t want to be known? Fine. Do your best to not let them find you out.”  
He slid his hand up your thighs, pushing your dress up and out of his way. He didn’t stop until he had a nice handful of breasts. Grinning wolfishly he gave a little push and you fell onto your back. Before you could go more than squeal he was running his stubble up your inner thigh. You remembered the crowd and relaxed back as he licked, nibbled, and rubbed his whiskers along your sensitive skin.  
Your panties were in his inside jacket pocket since the hotel. He had been threatening to use them as a pocket square and have his pictures taken with your lacy underwear visible to the world. You almost wished he would.   
“So wet for me already. Positively dripping. You like the idea of me on stage with your juices in my beard? Naughty girl. Such a sweet tasting dirty girl.”  
He dipped his head lower and broadly lapped into your folds. You gripped the edge of the table and bit your lip as he started using that talented tongue on you. One hand firmly held your thigh while the other snaked forward and started circling around your clit. You almost cried out but someone screamed his name and you remembered the crowd. Only a thin dividing curtain was between his fans and him eating you out. Hundreds of fangirls just feet away and he was pleasuring you with his mouth.  
You reached forward and grabbed those perfectly styled curls. You moved your hips and rode that wonderful stubble. You felt your orgasm rising fast and knew he was right behind you. Right before you came he stood up, unzipped, and pushed his cock deep inside of you.  
He gripped your hips and pulled you down onto him. His fingers found your clit and it only took a moment before you started to arch up. He kept thrusting and leaned forward to cover your mouth with his hand. As he pounded into you the table squeaked forward and covered the sound of him groaning your name. As you came around him you felt his cock pulsing within you. He clutched you tighter and exchanged his hand for his lips. He slowly rode out his passion kissing you and you finally stopped trembling and felt you could breathe again.  
He cocked his ear behind him and heard his fans, subdued since they knew he was inside and unavailable. He kept kissing you until you finally giggled and pushed him off. Several people had walked by and luckily no one had glanced into the shadows. But you didn’t want to press your luck.  
He stood and zipped himself up. You giggled again when he took your panties out of his pocket and wiped off his face. He replaced them in his pocket and helped you to your feet. You could feel his seed dripping down your thigh and you could see some of your moisture left on his face.  
“I need to go. I’m late. Again. I’ll see you inside darling. Front row center this time.”  
“Maybe.”  
“Naughty minx. I love you.”  
“I love you too darling man. Now run along. You look great, as always. Just fucked is a good look for you.”  
“Ehehehehehe. And you are glorious all flushed. And all mine. I’ll find you.”  
“You always do.”


End file.
